


yes i can love all the things in you that i hate about myself. hypocrisy is an important part of love.

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: It was symbolic more than anything, for Shinobu to chain himself up in a collar and give it over to Mayoi. Mayoi was scared of having control of him, of just how tempting it was to run away and keep Shinobu all to himself but when he was looked at with such trusting eyes he knew he couldn’t take it all the way. He just had to respond to Shinobu’s trust and not let him regret it.That’s what love was like. It was so scary but it was nice. Nicer than he deserved but it was what he had with Shinobu.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	yes i can love all the things in you that i hate about myself. hypocrisy is an important part of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up being pretty busy so settled on a nice and simple mayoshino for this month. Something brief and sweet since I've been writing a lot lately. Hope it was enjoyable!

Mayoi worshiped every single little part of Shinobu.

His voice. His unique speech pattern. They way he practically bounced with every step when he was in a good mood. His big heart that could accept even the lowest scum like Mayoi into his life. The way his cheeks puffed up when he ate, always filling up his plate more than he needed to because he wanted to become much bigger. 

Mayoi loved him the way he was. The softness to his skin. The way he so easily turns red at a suggestive touch or a lingering stare that gives away all the darkest desires in Mayoi’s heart. 

The fact that Shinobu never ran away from him was the only part of him that continued to stun Mayoi, thinking that there was no way he could be so perfect yet he was.

Mayoi was quite bad at keeping his mouthshut about anything so Shinobu certainly got to hear the full extent of just how much he cared for him. It took nothing at all to get Mayoi rambling unable to stop expressing how glad he was to have Shinobu in his life. 

For all the things that Mayoi let dribble out of his mouth whether as self depreciation or spilling out his honest terrible thoughts, his unfiltered praise for Shinobu was one of the few things he didn’t let himself regret.

Mayoi always had a nagging fear in the back of his mind Shinobu would one day tire of his love and being his partner because he didn’t understand why someone would care about him. It was why even with his shyness Mayoi made sure to express his feelings as loudly as he could and as often as he could.

So long as Shinobu knew someone loved him so much, even if Mayoi didn’t get to receive his love back, that would be enough. He expected to be alone again one day, only watching beautiful boys like Shinobu from afar.

Mayoi was sure that he had gotten his feelings of adoration through to Shinobu, he hadn’t been aware his young partner was just aware of his anxieties and fears. He’d never spoken a word about them to Shinobu but it was kind of obvious just how little faith someone like Mayoi would have in himself Shinobu was gradually able to guess.

Mayoi was blindsided when Shinobu decided he would take actions into his own hands to let him know his fears were for nothing. And that was how they ended up in their current situation, both undressed and Shinobu between his legs.

Shinobu’s face was burning red, his expression so endearing but Mayoi couldn’t fully enjoy it from his own flustered panic. Despite Mayoi shaking his head and telling Shinobu not to, the younger was forcing the lead of a leash into his hand. Mayoi still couldn’t believe it despite how Shinobu had taken the time to talk him through what he wanted to do.

It was symbolic more than anything, for Shinobu to chain himself up in a collar and give it over to Mayoi. Mayoi was scared of having control of him, of just how tempting it was to run away and keep Shinobu all to himself but when he was looked at with such trusting eyes he knew he couldn’t take it all the way. He just had to respond to Shinobu’s trust and not let him regret it.

That’s what love was like. It was so scary but it was nice. Nicer than he deserved but it was what he had with Shinobu.

“Shinobu-kyun… Don’t make me… I promise I understand now you won’t go.” Mayoi whined, just too embarrassed but Shinobu wouldn’t take his rejection and Mayoi whined hesitantly accepting the leash. 

Shinobu smiled up at him, making Shinobu shivered as he cock was held by those perfect little hands. His fingers were slowly rubbing into the skin making him squirm more.

“It’s not just that.” Shinobu corrected, “Even if you were careless and pulled at me a little bit too hard I’d forgive you. Even if you say the wrong thing when carried away, I don’t mind. Mayoi-dono I’ll always love you no matter what.”

His words were too sweet. Mayoi wanted to deny him and to shut him down though he knew that wasn’t the response to give. 

Mayoi didn’t notice he’d started crying but he was sniffling, quickly hiding his eyes behind his hands. “I’m sorry… I’m too slow to understand I never meant to doubt you… It’s me I don’t trust.” He scrambled.

Shinobu laughed a light laugh, it wasn’t mocking, only fond. He let a hand move to squeeze Mayoi’s thigh comfortingly instead of continuing to work him up.

“Then you can just trust in me and I will trust in you, de gozaru.” Shinobu told him finding the answer to be that simple. Mayoi couldn’t feel the same so easily but squeezed at the leash and tugged at it hesitantly to encourage Shinobu to move onto him.

Shinobu’s uncovered eye sparkled showing how pleased he was even if it made Mayoi feel guilty, an expression like that almost made it worthwhile.

Lowering himself down, Shinobu got back onto Mayoi. Forgetting about stroking him and moving right along to taking Mayoi’s cock into his mouth. Mayoi let out a high moan more from the lewdness and the fact that it was happening though the feeling was nice too.

Shinobu’s tongue was always so diligent, his mouth warm and welcoming just like the rest of him. Shinobu everywhere was embracing Mayoi proving they belonged together. He stunned himself as soon as the thought crossed his mind. He didn’t have the right to be so possessive but he truly wanted to be with him. He didn’t want Shinobu to move on and find anyone else to be happy with it had to be him.

“Shinobu-kyun.” Mayoi whined to him, incoherent sounds babbling from his lips as he watched Shinobu focus on sucking his cock, pressing his tongue all around the length.

He had Shinobu’s full attention and Mayoi didn’t dare to miss a moment more of it, forcing his hands down. One focused on just anxiously squeezing the leash, Shinobu truly did look cute.with the simple purple collar around his neck. Shinobu suited everything though. When Mayoi tried to share that though instead he just moaned louder once again feeling flustered as he could tell Shinobu’s lips curved up to smile from his reaction.

Mayoi’s free hand reached out to bury into Shinobu’s hair. It was so selfish to move it about and feel him without permission but he wanted to touch him. Shinobu’s body was too far out of reach to return the same kind of touch but he could still try to be somewhat intimate.

His hand went right for the covered eye, brushing it up and out of his face with clumsy fingers. Mayoi’s heart felt like it would stop as he watched red further spread across his partner’s cheeks and the way he held his usually hidden eye shut. His face was so perfect, everything about Shinobu was perfect and yet Mayoi dared to taint him. He was going to continue tainting him no matter how guilty he felt.

Mayoi thrusted his hips up, guilt filling him when Shinobu gagged around him with watering eyes. Before Mayoi could try to pull him off Shinobu had reached out to squeeze the hand holding the leash reminding Mayoi of his words and feelings.

Shinobu settled back down, going back to bobbing up and down now that he was over the initial shock of having Mayoi’s dick rub against his throat as it pleased.

Mayoi tugged on the leash again, not letting himself thrust roughly again but still trying to show Shinobu that he was listening. It didn’t feel so bad going like that, leaving everything up to Shinobu. If he was going to keep getting more confident and bold when they were together Mayoi would have no complaints.

“I trust you.” Mayoi let out the words shyly, he truly did understand what he was being told. They were going to be happy together.

His confirmation seemed to spur Shinobu on. He sucked harshly, moving faster than ever against Mayoi determined to make him feel as good as possible. To give Mayoi all the pleasure he could want as reward for taking a chance to believe in him.

Mayoi squeezed tighter into Shinobu’s hair still, short moans repeatedly leaving him as his chest rose and fell just as quickly as he was making noise. He was truly wrapped around Shinobu’s fingers, or tongue in this case, giving every reaction the younger could possibly want. 

He had no reason to hold on, letting himself selfishly feel all of the pleasure Shinobu had to give until he did the unforgivable of spilling right into his mouth. Mayoi squealed, head lost in a mixture of pleasure and guilt but it felt so good to put part of himself in Shinobu.

Bleary eyes watched as Shinobu did his best to swallow it all down. Mayoi groaned, wanting to voice objections but not ending up doing it. A selfish part of Mayoi instead only thought about how he wished he could stay inside Shinobu’s body forever, even if it was only a disgusting part of his body filling his insides.

That made Mayoi crave more, to have more of Shinobu’s body. 

As if reading his mind Shinobu crawled up onto Mayoi’s lap, his eyes opened wide and expectant. He loosely rested his arms around Mayoi’s neck, the feeling of their bare skin pressing together already making Mayoi excited again. 

“Are you ready for more? Mayoi-dono… I’m sorry I wanted to take care of you but I can’t help but be a little greedy too.” Shinobu told him, clearly embarrassed to put those type of feelings into words. 

Mayoi’s heart was genuinely going to stop thanks to Shinobu one of these days. What a perfect way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna support my writing/get me to write for you and just see my twitter exclusive content go to @madayuzu


End file.
